I belive in you
by princessembryoamu
Summary: just read the story you will know c:....................Ps:i suck at summarys
1. Chapter 1

me:hello people of earth!

amu:hihi

ikuto:yo

me:well I am just going to skip everything IKUTO!!! do the discalmer please

ikuto:(yelles at me)why must I?

me:just do it!(yelles even louder)

does not own shugo chara!

Chapter 1

amu:I had never expected my first day of school to be so interesting.

It would take at least an hour for the bus to arrive at my new school, Seiyo Academy. I had brought along only a small bag that contained a few pieces of blank paper, a pencil case and a Discman. I presumed the teachers would not teach us anything on the first day of school. After all, they claimed that it was supposed to be an Orientation Day . I was really not looking forward to it. In fact, I dreaded it.

I managed to find a seat in the crowded bus. Most of the passengers were students in their tucked-out uniforms. When the bus started moving, I closed my eyes, ready to sleep through the hour-odd ride that would take me all the way from my house to school.

Hey, hello! someone in the standing crowd yelled. I woke up from my dazed dreams and looked up. A guy with midnight blue hair standing near the entrance smiled at me. He was wearing the same uniform as mine. Hello! he yelled again.

Almost all the passengers looked at me. The bus was at Bukit Road, which meant it was still pretty far from Seiyo Academy. On closer scrutiny, I realized it was Ikuto Tsukiyomi, one of my secondary schoolmates. I did not reply. Instead, I searched for my Discman, acting as if I did not hear him.

Hello to the girl searching for something in her bag! Ikuto shouted again. This time, a few passengers giggled. I kept my head low and finally found my Discman. Without hesitation, I capped the earphones onto my ears. Hello to the girl listening to a Discman! he continued. I pressed the play key continuously but no sound came out from the earphones. Hello to the girl wearing the same uniform as me! he pressed on. The batteries must have run out of juice. Not now! Hello to the girl who has pink hair! Hello! Hello! Hello! Almost all the passengers were waiting for me to acknowledge Ikuto.

Hello to Amu! He finally said my name. I knew there was only one way to shut him up and put an end to my embarrassment. I smiled at him. He seemed pleased and never said anything anymore.

The bumpy journey went on for another thirty minutes. He alighted at the same stop as me, but I was quick enough to evade him and dashed to the side gate of the school as fast as I could.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I did not know Ikuto that well. In fact, we had only held one conversation when we were in secondary school, and it lasted for less than three minutes. We were never in the same class.

Ikuto was one of the popular guys in school. He is handsome and can crack jokes really well. Many girls drooled over him, but the rumour was that he did not have a steady girlfriend.

One day, when we were in Secondary Three, Jacky was invited on stage to crack a joke during an assembly period. If he could get everyone to laugh, he would win a prize. He thought for a while before he said, There was once a I was not listening to him. I was totally lost in my own thoughts.

When he finished his joke, there was a long period of silence. Suddenly, the hall exploded into ripples of laughter. My classmates around me laughed like mad people. Even the teachers laughed out loud. I frowned, unable to fathom what kind of joke could set everyone laughing so insanely.

When the laughter subsided, a teacher was about to pass Ikuto a prize when he declined to take it. Someone didn t laugh. he announced. For no logical reason, the audience laughed again. He pointed to my direction and proclaimed, That girl didn t laugh. I glanced around me, hoping he was not referring to me.

Which girl? the teacher asked, looking around.

That girl with the pink hair.

The teacher scrutinised all the students in my direction. You mean the girl with pink tied up hair?

Yeah, that s the one. She never laughs!

I clenched my hand into a fist. How can a big guy like him be so petty?

Amu! the teacher said. You didn t laugh?

I kept quiet. To have my name called out in an assembly did not feel good. Amu, can you please wake up from your dreams and laugh at my joke? Ikuto uttered and some people giggled loudly. I beg you.

My classmates urged me to stand up. Feeling the pressure and the lack of time to think of anything else, I stood up and said sarcastically, Ha, ha, ha. Then, I sat down and buried my head under my hands.

Everyone laughed out loud at my scornful remarks. I promised never to forgive that Ikuto Tsukiyomi for embarrassing me in front of five hundred people.

After school that day, he came forward and apologised. Hey, I m sorry about just now. Was just trying to create some comical effects. I hope you re not offended?

I shook my head.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi. he introduced himself.

I know. The famous and arrogant Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I had not expected myself to say that. Amu. Amu Hinamori.

I never expected myself to be arrogant. But famous? I agree on that. he beamed. Are you always so introverted and unfriendly?

Unfriendly? I glared at him. I never expected myself to be unfriendly, Ikuto. I walked off quickly, not wanting to continue the conversation.

But you ve got like no friends at all!

I did hear his reply, but I acted as if I did not hear it. I continued to walk off. In fact, what he said was true. I had classmates, but I had like no friends at all. Except for one. Just one.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Actually, there was no way for me to completely avoid Ikuto in Seiyo Academy.

He was everywhere. I had tried all means to avoid him but my efforts were futile. Hey, Amu. What a coincidence! We re going to be schoolmates for the next two years, as well!

Yeah. I replied.

What class are you in?

3A.

Oh my gosh! he covered his mouth and jumped around like a madman. We re in the same class! Can you believe it!? Amu and Ikuto in the same class! How cool is that?

He sounded really mad. I was imagining how a monkey would blend into my class. The bell rang soon after that. We strolled towards the hall and searched for our class number. He offered to sit beside me. I glared at him but he just smiled. I had no reason to reject him, therefore, I agreed to it.

Firstly, the principal spoke to us on the history of the Academy, then several departmental heads of the school took turns to tell us more about the Academy. We were, by then, trying hard to keep our eyes open. When they were done, we sang the Academy song.  
Song with the lyrics in front of us.

Okay, as you all know, we re going to have an orientation programme for these first few days a teacher announced.

It s going to be fun. Ikuto whispered to me. I ve got a friend in J2. He told me it s gonna be very exciting.

When I heard what he said, I regretted not skipping school today. We were led to the field, class by class, just like in kindergarden school. Ikuto kept on telling me how excited he was.

Seiyo Academy life is going to be one of the best! he blurted out. You re going to enjoy it; it s unlike primary school! There re more freedom, schoolwork is called tutorial, the teachers are called-

Sorry, Ikuto I turned to him. Would you please shut up?

He just laughed it off and talked to other people, not feeling offended. But, I felt something. I went to the toilet after that to wash off my tears. I had just asked Ikuto to shut up. I had just scolded Ikuto.

I had just cursed Ikuto. Oh, damn it. What the hell had I done? I should just shut up.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The objective of the first game we played was to remember each other s name.

Water balloons were thrown at students who forgot others names. After an hour, we were able to remember the name of every classmate. The next game was played with the aim of recognising voices .

The boys and girls were separated. A curtain partitioned them and, when a girl spoke, the boys had to guess who the girl was. After a few rounds, I was chosen to say something for the boys to guess.

Come on, say something! A joke, or something like that! the seniors urged me.

I did not know what to say, so I just muttered, Ha, ha, ha.

Almost instantly, I heard Ikuto s voice on the other side. It s Amu! Amu Hinamori, that thin girl!

Ah, that bastard. 


	2. Chapter 2

me:I am just gonna skip everything

i do not own shugo chara blah blah blah _  
When I reached home that evening, Rima was lying on the sofa, crunching a packet of potato chips I had just brought a few days ago.

How s your first day of school? she asked. She had big eyes and a sharp nose to match her jaws. I had always believed that she is one of the most beautiful women in the world. In fact, for a long period of time, I had hoped I had the same countenance as her. I even desired to live her life: Carefree, with boys lining up to hold her hand.

I told her everything about Ikuto and the embarrassment that he had caused me. Rima is the only person that I can pour my sorrows to. She will often drop by my house for a chat. My grandmother always opens the door for her if I am not in.

So what, you re going to avoid him for the next two years? Rima said. I bet he s going to stick to you these two years.

You know I can t talk to him. I muttered. I can t harm him.

Makes sense. Rima poured herself a cup of juice and relaxed on the sofa. Don t you fall in love with him.

I ll never! I retorted almost instantly. I mean I

Never is a very strong word. Remember your curse. Landy reminded. Remember. If you fall in love with him, you ll harm him.

I lay beside her and memories of how my mother died flowed back without mercy. I know

We spent the next two hours trying to figure out how to stay away from Ikuto. And two hours later, we slept on the sofa with no solutions in mind.

There was no way for me to avoid Ikuto completely.

At classes, he would volunteer to sit beside me and I could not reject him. He would try very hard at starting a conversation, but I would always hint to him to shut up by giving him a silent glare. It often worked, but after a few minutes, he would be talking again.

During lunch break, we would eat together. He always offered to help me to buy the drinks. I wanted to tell him off, to say that I preferred to eat alone, but when he returned with my favourite drink, I gave in and just ate my meal in silence, trying hard to keep my eyes off him.

Rumours about us being an item surfaced after a few weeks. Ikuto was especially concerned about disclaiming them. However, no one believed him. One day, he even threatened to beat anyone who spread the rumours and that was the first time I saw his trademark smile vanishing from his face.

Why do you get so angry when people say something about us? I asked him that day.

I don t wanna spoil your reputation. What if no one dares to woo you? he answered matter-of-factly. I don t wanna destroy your future.

Then, why are you still sticking to me everyday? I probed on.

It took him a while to register the question. I he smiled once more. I wanna help you. To see you smile. He turned away, then whispered again, To see you smile.

Why?

I want to do something meaningful while I can.

Ironically, I frowned and brought the conversation to a halt. I told Rima about what Ikuto said to me that night, and we spent over three hours pondering on what he meant. And, as usual, we managed to conclude nothing.

Four months had passed since we started school.

I remembered that on a Tuesday morning, Nikaido, our Literature lecturer, suddenly declared, Every year, we have a Drama competition organised by the Literature Club. Every class is encouraged to send a team forward. This competition, I believe, will help a lot in your Literature. So, I m going to get this entire class to join.

The students whispered protests, but Nikaido insisted. Every one of you will help out in creating a play.

Kuta, one of the noisier guys, volunteered to be the scriptwriter. We spent the next fifteen minutes trying to find a suitable plot. In the end, we settled for the final scene in Shakespeare s Romeo and Juliet. It was the scene where Romeo would drink the poison and Juliet wakes up to find a dead Romeo.

However, there would be an interesting twist to it. They would speak in Singlish to add a Singaporean touch. And Juliet would drink the poison instead. We reckoned that would add points to our play.

Okay, who s good at acting here? Nikaido glanced around the class. I was toying with my fingers, not concentrating on the discussion. Let s find a Juliet first hmm, whose name starts with I ?

Me! Ikuto raised up his hand in ecstasy. Me, me!

That idiot.

You wanna be Juliet? Nikaido mocked and the class erupted into laughter. We need a girl, Ikuto. It s supposed to be a sad scene, not a funny scene where a macho guy acts as Juliet.

Ikuto giggled and announced, Okay, I volunteer to be Romeo then. Sighs of relief washed past several male students. But, I have a request.

Which is?

I looked up at Jacky. He was staring at my eyes. Oh, shit. I did not like that look. I want Amu to be Juliet. The whole class cheered as if Sakurai Yua had just sang a song.

That guy just would not let me study in peace, would he?

We had our first rehearsal in the school hall a few days later. It was unlike the normal tragic ending in Romeo and Juliet. We had to add in leh s, lah s and oei s into the dialogue to make it sound more Singlish. I wondered if it would reverse the scene from tragedy to humour.

No cannot be you cannot die one I cried without tears. Ikuto lay on the floor with his eyes closed. His lips were trembling, threatening to laugh any moment. If you die, I also die then! He could control it no longer. He chuckled out loud, infecting the entire hall with laughter, as well.

And I always frowned when they laughed because it would prolong the rehearsal. Everytime there was a rehearsal scheduled after school, I would think of numerous excuses to skip it, but in the end, I would still attend the rehearsal.

When I told Rima about my role as Juliet in the play, she laughed for fifteen minutes. You, Juliet? Juliet!

I had not expected my best friend to react in that way. Actually, I was hoping for some understanding from her. I kept quiet and when she sensed my displeasure, she lowered her voice and said, You don t like it?

I don t like it. I answered. I don t like talking.

Are you going to curse anyone in the script?

No. I ll be following the script. No worries.

Then, it shall be fine. Rima replied. You will enjoy yourself. After all, Ikuto is Romeo. It will create a romantic-

Rima! I cut her. Don t start!

My grandmother came out of her room and stared at both of us with her eyebrows lowered. She was three-quarters blind. She hobbled towards the kitchen with the help of her walking stick and muttered, Is that Rima? she did not wait for Rima to answer. It s late. Rima, don t you have to work tomorrow?

Tomorrow is my day off, granny. I m going to have a nice, long chat with Am-, I mean, Juliet! Rima exclaimed and we broke into a string of laughter. I helped my grandmother to the toilet and then back to her room. When we were alone once more, Rima persisted, That Ikuto seems to be interested in you, Amu.

Don t give a damn. I will never like him, period.

Let s try to analyse what he meant when he said he wanted to help you.

With that, our girls talk lasted for more than three hours before we slept. And yes, you ve guessed it; we did not come to any conclusions.

We were supposed to get a theme song for our play.

Almost everyone had his or her own views. Some preferred love songs, whereas others preferred classics. A few of us even thought that including a song in the play was a bad idea. After an intense discussion, we decided to browse through HMV at The Heeren to see if we could find a suitable song.

When we reached the place, everyone else rushed into HMV as if they were children at Toys R Us. I sat at the edge of a fountain outside HMV. To my surprise, Ikuto did not go in, as well. He sat beside me and grinned. Not going in?

I shook my head. The loud music inside the store always gave me headaches.

Well, me too. Bad for the ears. he said, slapping his ears. Then he laughed at his own joke. Well then, I ve dug out another secret of yours. Secret number ninety-one of Amu Hinamori: She does not like music stores. It s the same secret as mine. I don t like music stores, as well.

Good for you.

Then, how did you get your music CDs?

Through a friend. Notice the friend was singular. I have only one friend and her name is Rima.

Okay, great, secret number ninety-two of Amu Hinamori: She does have friends outside Seiyo Academy! That s good! That s very good! That s damn really freaking good!

It s not funny. I mumbled and darted my eyes up. I m going up to the Nike Shop to have a look.

Count me in.

We went up and browsed for about ten minutes, then met up with our classmates. They had all decided on a theme song. It was Only Love by Trademark. Ikuto and I both agreed on that, as well.

We all went back to school that evening for another round of rehearsal. The play was due in three months time. For the first time, we did the entire play without an N.G.

The song was played first, and then it faded out as I entered the scene to witness an unconscious Ikuto on the floor. I walked slowly towards him and sat beside him, my tears dripping (the magical eye drops).

Romeo no cannot be you cannot die one I pressed my head to his chest and I could hear his heart beating. You promised me so many things so many things! You must not die open your eyes, leh I tightened my grip and then yelled aloud, No!

The song played again for a while. When it faded away, I held up the cup of poison beside me and said, What for I live when you die already ? If you die, I also die, then! Then, I gulped down the poison (it was orang juice) and within the same second, I shook my head gently and lost my balance.

The chorus of the song played for a minute or so, loudly. Behind my closed eyes, I could feel Ikuto moving a little, and then his voice came. Juliet? Juliet! Juliet?!

He must have found out about the poison when he groaned, No, Juliet . I knew he had stabbed himself when he slumped onto my back.

Now I knew why he volunteered to be Romeo. He only needed to memorise two words and got to lie on a pretty girl s back. Smart guy.

Please R and R thank you


	3. Chapter 3

I first met Rima in a magical way.

My father died when I was twelve. My mum blamed me for his death. Since then, I learnt about life the bad way: I hung out with a group of hooligans, who smoked at stairways and got their pocket money from stealing. I always felt a great sense of satisfaction whenever we successfully shoplifted a few items.

One fateful day, we plotted to steal shoes again. Stealing shoes had always been a routine for us. Our targets were usually World of Sports, Royal Sporting House or Bata. Our plan had never failed before, until that day.

Three of us entered Royal Sporting House, wearing stern expressions. We pretended to browse around the clothes section, then, as we progressed to the shoes section, we showed signs of excitement by saying This is nice! or I wonder if they ve got size six for this pair or not?

A sales assistant marched towards us. He looked young, and we believed he was only a temp there. We smiled, knowing a temp was an easier target. What size are you looking for, Madam?

I always felt proud to be called Madam at the age of thirteen. My friend, Maggie, replied indifferently, Do you have size six for this? she showed the sales assistant a particular design. It costed a hundred bucks.

The sales assistant politely told us to wait and went off. Within the same minute, he came back with a pair. Maggie tried it on and it fitted her perfectly. However, she frowned and then looked up to the sales assistant with a seductive smile. This feels too small. Do you have, like, size six and a quarter?

We all howled in laughter. The sales assistant looked amused. He put on his smile and said, How about size seven?

Will do! Maggie chirped. You go look for size seven. If there isn t any I ll take this one. she began to trace the design of the shoe with her finger. The sales assistant hinted at her to take the shoe off, but Maggie was totally immersed in appreciating the beauty of the shoe. Finally, the sales assistant gave up and went off in search for size seven.

In one smooth motion, I took out a Royal Sporting House plastic bag from my bag. Maggie took off the shoe and threw it into the box. We glanced around the busy shop. When we confirmed it was safe, we placed the shoebox into the plastic bag and I strolled out of the shop, feeling victorious.

No one came forward to stop me. The alarm did not ring. After all, how could anyone steal a pair of shoes? They were all supposed to be stacked neatly in the storeroom. When I was out of the shop, I pictured Maggie and the sales assistant quarrelling, in my mind. Maggie would not lose; after all, customers are always right. I could only pity the poor sales assistant, who must be wondering if he did place the size six shoes back in the storeroom. He might even consider quitting his job.

While I was lost in my thoughts, someone tapped my shoulder. A pretty girl with shiny long hair smiled at me and said, Put that pair of shoes down. They re coming to get you.

I studied her. She looked a little older than me and had the kind of features that any teenager would envy. Her eyes were as round as her eyeballs and her face is as sweet as honey. What the fuck are you talking about? I demanded.

Trust me. That sales assistant is the supervisor, not a temp. He has met all sorts of people. He s coming for you. Drop it, or you ll regret it forever!

I stared at her. She seemed to know everything. After an internal debate, I decided to trust her and threw the shoes into a rubbish bin. A few minutes later, to my surprise, the sales assistant, together with two security officers, came up and apprehended me. When they found nothing on me, they gave up and I let out a long sigh of relief. It was my closest encounter with a criminal record.

After that dreadful incident, the girl showed up at my house. I had no idea how she obtained my address. We chatted a little. I later knew her to be Rima. As time went by, we became good friends. She was older than me by four years and was working full-time as a clerk. My mum died when I was fourteen and I cut off links with all my friends, save Rima.

Somehow or other, Landy stayed with me through thick and thin. Knowing that I disliked going out, she came to my house to chat with me instead. If there was only one blessing in my life, it was definitely having a friend like Rima.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was so ironically hilarious when we realized our play lasted only five minutes if we suffered no NG. Our play was supposed to be ten to fifteen minutes long.

Look, I think we ll have to rewrite the script. our so-called director, Hikaru, suggested. He was one of our classmates with the most outstanding leadership qualities. I m open to all ideas.

We ransacked our minds and a few ideas were proposed, but none of them seemed to work. Amid the mood of depression which had descended over the room, Ikuto stood up and told us, Trust Amu and me. We ll be able to prolong it with our acting. Won t we, Joanna?

I sank deeper into my chair and pondered. What did he mean by that? He was smiling at me again. I felt my hair standing up. What was he thinking now? I grit my teeth, hoping that he would not suggest some outrageous proposal that would embarrass both of us.

It ll be a lot more realistic if we act out the play without directly following the script. For example, if the audience laughs, we ll extend the humorous scene. If the audience is crying, we ll extend the sad scene. Of course, that would mean we d have to add our own lines to the play. You understand?

After some brainstorming, they all agreed to that idea. I wanted so much to debate, to confess my disagreement, but upon seeing their exhausted faces, I consented. After we were dismissed, we all headed in different directions except Ikuto and I. We stayed together as I wanted to confront him about the idea.

Why propose that stupid idea? I probed.

For fun, Amu! For fun! And for authenticity! Don t you think the whole play will look a lot more realistic if we don t follow a script? I mean-

You won t understand! I need to follow a script! I can t I can t talk well. I I m afraid I will say the wrong thing and I choked on my words and halted.

Tell me what s stopping you from opening your heart, Amu. Please.

I was shaking softly. His warm hands embraced my shoulders and he lowered his voice. Please tell me more about yourself. Why you re keeping everything to yourself? Why you re living in your own world? Please.

Get away! I pushed him off, my face burning red. After I had taken a few steps back, my cell phone rang. It was Rima. I rejected the call and turned back at Ikuto. You won t be able to help me! No one can! No one!

Let me help you, please! Believe me! You won t fail if you keep trying!

No! You can t, you ll never! I m going to withdraw from that fucking play, and you and your fucking good friends can be Juliet!

Amu-

I killed my father, my mother and many other people! I m a fucking murderer, a fucking killer, a fucking sinner!

I turned and dashed out of the hall. The moment I was outside the school, I raised my hand and a taxi stopped. I let out a soft moan of despair before I swung open the door and went off in search of respite. 


	4. Chapter 4

The taxi ride to West Park took me fifteen minutes. By then, night had fallen and I had already stopped shedding tears. There were not many people around. Rima came an hour later and we climbed up the tall pyramid-shaped playground, lying on the ropes.

You really want to tell him everything, don t you? Rima said. Coz you feel like you ve got a bond with him.

He ll get killed by me. I whispered. I don t want danger to befall him.

But you really want to tell him about your problems. You really wanna tell him about your curse. I support you.

I don t know.

Okay, why not we play a game? If he s here within fifteen minutes, you ll tell him about your problems, okay? If not, we ll sleep here for the night. Are you game for it?

I looked up at the starless night. He would not be able to find me, I thought. Deal.

Well then, I m going down. Landy reached down, grabbed the rope below and slowly made her way down.

Huh?

Look down, my friend. By then, Rima had reached the ground. She waved at me and I understood what she meant at the moment I looked down. Ikuto, still in his uniform, walked past her. When he saw me, he smiled broadly and climbed up the ropes, flaunting his lean biceps. Within a few seconds, he was sitting beside me.

How did you know I was here? I said. Rima called you?

Who s Rima? Jacky shrugged and shook his head.

The girl who just walked past you.

Did anyone walk past me just now? he furrowed his brows. I didn t notice. I just saw you.

Then, how did you know I d be here?

I installed a tracer on your handphone. You know, like those tracers that secret agents use? I bought it on the black market. Cost me a bomb.

I bit my lip and ignored his pointless remark.

Amu, can I tell you something?

I nodded, stunned at his seriousness. He never usually bothers to request permission when he asked questions. What he had just said freaked me out. My eyes were fixed to the ground, my hand toying with the ropes that supported our weight.

I know it s one of the hardest things to do in the world I know it s like asking you to stuff your fist into your mouth or it s like asking you to eat bees, but he paused. I shivered. Gosh, he looked really serious when he was not smiling. Will you will you, believe me?

Believe you? I twisted my head, almost relieved. What do you mean? I was not expecting him to say something so simple.

Lend me an hour of your time. In this hour, I really hope you can believe in everything I say. Will you?

I clenched my hand into a fist, thinking hard. I then recalled the deal I had with Rima. Okay, I believe. Now, what do you want to say?

Tell me about your problems. Amu, you ll not fail if you keep trying.

No! No one can help-

Amu! And he did it: He held my hand and cried, Believe me!

I shook my head a few times, trying hard to believe him. I will not fail if I keep trying? I had always been trying but I always failed. I d given up hope on everything, choosing instead to live in my own world.

A minute passed silently. I gazed fixedly at the starless sky. Time seemed to be crawling by callously. I grabbed a rope, preparing to leap down when Rima s words came to mind again. With that thought, I looked up at Ikuto. His eyes darted towards mine. It was then that I realized he was still holding on to my left hand.

Believe me. he repeated, as he released my hand. I felt a surge of loss. What is the reason that causes you to be so reserved? How did your parents pass away?

Tears started to well up in my eyes. I wanted so much to lay my head on his shoulder, but I feared he might feel uncomfortable. I shook my head a few times to hold back my tears. It was not an easy task. I killed them.

Tell me more. Let me help.

You can t help! I yelled, my voice echoing in the quiet night.

Believe in me!

You wouldn t-

You have to be-

It s too complica-

Believe me!

No one can help-

I can help you. I really can. Let me help, please. Believe in me.

Somehow, my heart melted and I gave in.

I was born into a perfect family. I had a father who drove a taxi and a mother who cooked for others. I started, not daring to face him.

That s good. Go on.

We lived simply, yet happily. My dad worked seven days a week. Every night, I would wait for my father to buy supper for us. The three of us would eat while watching television. That late night meal was the only time for us to be together. I would tell them about the new bully at school. They would teach me how to fight back.

You ve got good parents. Ikuto cut in, obviously just to prove that he was still listening.

Life was perfect. Just so perfect. Until one day one day Whenever the memories flowed back, I would choke on my tears. Ikuto patted me on my back, encouraging me to keep my composure. I knew if I was to tell him about myself, I would have to overcome those memories. One day that day I took a long, deep breath. It all happened.

The day started like any other day. My father ate his breakfast in a rush and then went to work. As usual, I yelled Drive carefully, Dad to him before he stepped out of the house. I was in school, listening to the teacher telling us everything about how apples drop to the ground when I saw my mother outside the classroom.

I remembered that day, we were supposed to have a spelling test yet I had forgotten to bring the exercise book. I thought my mother was just there to pass me my book. Little did I expect it to be something more than just a book.

She grabbed my hand and we left the school. No words were exchanged. We went into a taxi, and when she cried, I sensed something was wrong. Then, she hugged me, and I knew it was bad news.

I paused. I needed a break from the bad memories flooding back. Ikuto flashed his trademark smirk and patted my shoulder. We stayed that way for a few more minutes.

My father had died in a car accident. In his desperate attempt to fetch a passenger, he neglected his own safety. A lorry crashed into his taxi. He died instantly. I was only six then. I cried everyday, waiting for my supper to come. But every night, only memories of my Dad came back. I could no longer tell him about the new bully that came to my school.

My mother, strangely, indirectly blamed me for his death. She claimed that had I not told my father to drive carefully, he might not have died. It made no sense at all. With my father s death, my mother quitted her job and turned into a drunkard. She would return every night stinking of alcohol. I had no idea where she got the money.

I was totally depressed with my broken family. I met a group of friends, when I was in Secondary Two, at a stairway. They introduced to me ways to relax: smoking, drinking. I was lured in by the luxury of not having to care. I smoked my days away.

I cannot imagine you were once a smoker. Ikuto said.

I was. Home was just a place for me to seek quarrels. I tried my best to stay away from my house. My mother would always call me names like jinx or bitch , even in her sober state. Finally, one day, I had enough. I put all my clothes into a bag and shouted to her, I hope you ll die in a car accident, just like dad. And I hope you ll get crushed by a big lorry! After that, I stayed in my friend s house for two days.

And, two days later I was shuddering now, my tears rolling out like there was no tomorrow. I tried to brush them away, but they kept coming. I felt like jumping down to the ground now, ending the ordeal once and for all. Ikuto s hand was still clutching mine. Without warning, he embraced me, his body warming me up. He was shuddering along with me. I dropped my head onto his shoulder and whispered,

Two days later, my mother was crushed by a big lorry. She died on the spot. 


	5. Chapter 5

I was unable to sleep that night. At first, I thought that maybe I was too physically exhausted and my mind was unable to drift into sleep mode. So, I began to count sheep, drank warm milk and studied my Economics text. It was futile. After playing a loud slow song that woke my grandmother up, I decided not to sleep. After all, I had to wake up early the next day for school.

It was, by then, four in the morning. Several windows outside my apartment were lightening up, getting ready for the day. I looked at my handphone to check for new messages. There weren t any. I frowned and sent Good night, good morning, Mr. Tuskiyomi as a SMS to Ikuto and went to bath.

Why the heck had I done that? For fun? No; in my dictionary, the word fun had ceased to exist.

I spent the next two hours surfing the Internet, checking my handphone, watching television, checking my handphone again, playing games and checking my handphone once more. At last, at six, I received a message. It was from Ikuto.

Morning,Amu! I m so happy. This is the 1st time u msg me. Thx!

I deleted the message and, then, spent the next ten minutes trying to restore deleted messages. There was no such function. Silly me.

Ikuto was acting normal to me in school.

It was like yesterday s conversation had never occurred. He put on his trademark smile to class as usual and joked his time off. When lunch break came, he bought me my drink and I could avoid the strangeness no longer. I asked, Why are you acting so strangely today?

Strangely? he said. I m not! I m not even acting.

You are. I retorted, wondering if I had just accidentally cursed him. After a considerable thought, I figured I had not, so I continued, You used to be so I stopped. It was not him. It was me.

I had suddenly wanted him to pay more attention to me. To talk to me more. To joke with me more. He was just being himself today. What was wrong with me?

I m sorry. I said, as I looked at my plate of noddles, ashamed to face him. So, when is the appointment?

I m calling them later.

You ll come with me, correct? As you promised?

Although I was not looking at him, I knew he must have been showing me that toothy grin again. I promise. I ll come with you for every session. Every single session. Every

Good. Good. I said. Damn good.

Hey,AMU!

I woke up from my doze. The lecturer s droning voice was amplified to the entire hall. I took a few seconds to register my situation and looked up. It was Michael, one of my classmates who wrote the script for the play. He was sitting in front of me, his head turned. Ikuto was snoring beside me, his cheek kissing the table.(so typical!)

Hey, Amu. he repeated, as if I was still napping. You there?

I nodded as an answer to his question.

Are you okay? he whispered.

I nodded again. Why?

Well, it s because

Ikuto sprang up from his sleep and grabbed Michael in the neck, standing up. Don t harm her! he shouted.

His voice attracted the attention of the entire hall. All the students turned to look at him. The lecturer stopped talking and stared at Ikuto with his eyes wide open, obviously surprised at Ikuto s commotion. All I did was to look Ikuto in the eyes. Michael did not struggle. He was staring at Ikuto, still stunned by his action.

A few seconds dragged on. Ikuto let go and sat down while Michael scratched his head. They did not exchange a single word. A few whispers from the students killed the silence.

As you all can see, the point when demand is strangely, the lecturer continued the lecture as if nothing had happened.

Hey, Michael. Ikuto whispered. Michael wheeled and faced Ikuto. He did not seem afraid. I m sorry. I had a silly dream. You know, Mr. Wong s voice can turn a sweet dream into a nightmare.

I know. I understand. That s why I dare not sleep when Mr. Wong is lecturing. By the way, what dream did you just have? Who s the her ? Michael asked.

Yeah, who s the her ? I asked, as well. Must be out of curiosity.

I forgot. You know, you always forget your dreams.

Michael laughed. Yeah. Anyway, Amu, I was about to ask you are you okay?

What s wrong? Ikuto and I replied together.

Well, it s just that you ve smiled five times today. And, I ve seen you smile less than ten times despite knowing you for more than six months. It s a bit unusual?

Well, Michael Ikuto licked his lips in delight. She s going to smile more in the future. I promise you that.

And, all of a sudden, I smiled.

It s called the Child s Guidance Clinic, commonly known as CGC. It provides neuroscience treatment, psychological and psychiatric services to people aged eighteen and below. It s under the Institute Of Mental Health. The price is cheaper as the Government will subsidise a large portion of the cost. I ve booked an appointment for you.

Ikuto passed me a sheet of paper. There was a map, a date and a time. The Clinic is in Singapore General Hospital. Pretty close to our school, so we ll have no problem getting there after school. And this he passed me another sheet of paper. It was an official appointment letter issued by the Clinic. We ll need that to enter the Clinic.

Isn t that place meant to be for children?

No, that s the misconception that most people have. The CGC also accepts teenage patients, as long as you have the will to be cured. The age requirement is eighteen and below. And you qualify. Okay?

I read the official appointment letter. The first appointment was for a Tuesday morning on which we had school.

No worries about that. I ve applied for an official leave from the school.

Official leave?

Well, on that day, we both will turn ill. And we ll buy MCs from doctors. Isn t that official enough?

I laughed.

And when the doctor asks you to choose the next appointment date, give him a date where you and I can go together without skipping school. Okay?

I nodded.

Great. As he was able to leave, I stopped him. Huh?

Look, Ikuto my eyes met his and I whispered, Thank you. For everything.

My gosh, you re close to tears. He took a step closer to me and tapped my head. Come on, it s nothing much, okay? Cool it.

I

Hey, Amu. he turned serious. You must understand, I m doing this because I wanna help you, okay? I want you to believe in yourself and others. Just that. We cannot be a couple. You cannot be my girlfriend. I have my reasons. So, don t you ever fall in love with me, okay?

Fuck. Damn. Ass. Bastard. Idiot. Silly, damn, fucking bastard ass idiot!

I ll never fall in love with you! I yelled back at the top of my voice. I ll never love you! And you! I pointed at him in the chest, and then punched him in the chest repeatedly. Don t you fall in love with me! Don t you turn back and tell me I love you! ! You hear me, Ikuto Tuskiyomi? You hear me? Me, Amu Hinamori, will never, ever fall in love with you!

Cool down- he whispered.

And you, Ikuto Tuskiyomi, you d better don t fall in love with me, coz I ll never love you! I gave him a final punch before I stepped back. My heart was beating a lot faster and my body was jerking up and down uncontrollably. You cannot be my boyfriend! I have my reasons! Okay! Don t fall in love with me!

I turned and ran off. A few tears fell. And while I ran, I tore up the two pieces of paper that Ikuto had passed to me. 


End file.
